1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for preparing hydrogenation catalysts and methods for preparing diols from lactones using the hydrogenation catalysts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diols are compounds including two hydroxyl groups. Diols may be chemically prepared from lactones through hydrogenation reactions using hydrogenation catalysts. However, existing processes for preparing diols using hydrogenation catalysts have limitations in terms of process and facility costs since high reaction temperatures and large amounts of the catalysts are required in said processes.
Thus, there is a need in the art for efficient methods of preparing hydrogenation catalysts for preparing diols from lactones, and methods of preparing diols using the catalysts.